icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EpicFork
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MirandaCosgrove21 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Sam Puckett (Talk) 22:51, August 6, 2011 Hello Hello (: You seem very random, so I think we could be friends :) Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! :D Ant 157349 ♥ Seddie and Cabbie Make Me Dance and Sing 13:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey. You're the most random user ever. I dig it. Haha, I'm just joking... or maybe I'm not. It depends on if you interpret "I dig it" as creepy or funny. xD Anyhoo, I just wanted to tell you that. ^_^ Aloha, it's Ace. Come at me, brah. 03:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Clue http://www.memestache.com/view/The+Most+Interesting+Man+In+The+World/54805 RANDOM WHY ARE YOU SO RANDOM? OH YES, MERRY CHRISTMAS. PUT THE LIME IN THE COCONUT AND SHAKE IT ALL UP. I SHIP BANANA TOO. YES, IMMA BE RANDOM LIKE YOU WHEN TALKING TO YOU. YOU MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION ON PEOPLE. XD YESH, IT'S FUDGE. PURPLESTRIPEDFUDGEPAROLE239. YESH, I TYPED THAT XD ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 16:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lmao, You Make A Good Funny Impression. OMG, I LOVE CHOCOLATE PUDDING XD Yesh BANANA FTW~ ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 18:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ello Yellow :) Hey, in realy life I'm actually alot like you, with the randomness. LOL!!!! But seriously I am. I like your randomness it's funny. :) Purple2 21:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 I'M SO SORRY OHMYGAWD, I'M SO SORRY. YOU SEE, I WAS TRYING TO DECORATE MY USERPAGE, AND I KNOW YOUR VERY ADVANCED IN CODE AND STUFF FOR A NEWBIE, PERSON THING, AND YOU SEE, I TOOK THE CODE FROM YOUR TALK AND WAS CHANGING IT UP FOR MY TALK. BUT I DID SOMETHING BY ACCIDENT, I ACCIDENTALLY PUT THE THING I WAS GOING TO DO ON MY TALK, ON YOUR TALK! I'M SO SORRY, BUT I FIXED IT! OKAY!? I'M SO SORRY! ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 15:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I Know, I Just Feel Really Bad >_< XD, I Copied My UserPage Code From TaraBridgette's talk. LOL, These HTML codes are so confusing ~_~ ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 15:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Dude....I have no idea what you just said *APPLAUDS* XD ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 15:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) NAME CHANGE I like your name change, but it's going to be harder to remember who you are! I guess I'll get used to it. XD I am a link. Rawr. 20:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Countdown Template Done. Sorry for being a little late... You left this on my talk page a short time before this Nerdnoname person made this weird prank with the new message thingy... Through that, I was never brought to my talkpage. Just saw it cause someone else left a message. Sorry again. Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 13:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *coughs* The Chiz Weekly...? Aha, so I see your doing the Chiz weekly. I was on the New team for the one before it, but everything was so out of order....Yeah. xD, So I'd rather join your one. Yeah...I was looking at Alica's talk ._. I can be a messanger! Or anything you want me to do! Thanks, man. ~_~ SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 04:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) New Chizz Weekly Hi, I couldn't help but notice that you made a new Chizz Weekly. I was in the last one as one of the Caption Contest people (I still do the Caption Contests) so I was wondering if there was anything I could help you out with. DryYoshiBarney! 04:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey I had to change the name a bit, like it? Advice Person 17:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Caption Contest Sure I still wanna do the Caption Contests. They're awesome ^_^ DryYoshiBarney! 17:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! What favor? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 18:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Oh.. ok. I also made this page http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/iCarly_Wiki:The_Chizz_Weekly/November_20,_2011 Plz tell me what you think. AND ALSO IMPORTANT: The weekend after that is Thanksgiving, so I think we should gave everyone a day off and not have it [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 18:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE RE I'm sorry, but I will not be here that weekend either! My family and some of my friends r staying at my house [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 18:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Weekly Chizz How about the new news team and what job they do. Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 18:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) For the news Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 18:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No, like put that on the new chizz weekly. So everyone knows who is doing what job. Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 18:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ok Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 19:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly ~ Contributors and Editing Aha, sorry for bothering you, but I hope it's okay I added and fixed up the Contributor's page by bolding SparklyPlatypus' name, and adding mine and the Advice Person! SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 18:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Aha, okay. May I put what job each person is doing? SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 19:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) yup. i wish I had internet on my phone... Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 19:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanksgiving Edition & User of My Choice Hi! Yes, I think we should have a Thanksgiving edition. The user I will be interviewing is...[[User:Samlovesham| Samlovesham]]! I will have my interview sent to the email before 11/20, thanks for your time. SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 20:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, for the interview, do I just put it into an article format, with paragraphs and such, or like this: PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: "Blablabla, some words" Samlovesham: "Blablablah, you know" Thanks! SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 21:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Hey can I have the password for the email? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 21:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE Ok, um what about the page I made? http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/iCarly_Wiki:The_Chizz_Weekly/November_20,_2011 AND PLZ COME ON CHAT!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 21:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea Um.. could I do also do Blog of the Week and maybe have 3 front page stories (Like SeddieGirl98 died) and stuff like that? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 22:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) But I mean like in a real newspaper with new news stories. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 22:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? Did you notice the search bar is a little glitched up now since I edited your CSS code inside? Here's a pic: Except that, very good job. Thank you. Won't forget it. Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 01:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Senior Advisor...? Aha, you know how you promoted me to Senior Advisor? Well....What exactly do they do? Aha ^_^' Also, your userpage is so awesome. It just like, jumped at me. Your so good with codes. o__o SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 02:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me what U think Of My Stars Update Thingy! http://theweeklychizzwriting.wikia.com/wiki/Stars_Update_11-20-11 Thanks xD [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 02:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Signatures I like these new highlights, but they seem to be altering our signatures. Could you look into that? Thanks. – Echmann1174 (talk) 03:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re Re: Senior Advisor...? Well, I don't know what you could call me, LOL. I guess....A kind of Manager? Or editor? I'd go with either one, LOL. Hmm...Suggestions? I could ask people what they would like to see in the newspaper. That would be cool. YES. RUNNING TURKEY'S FTW! SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 03:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re Re Re Re: Senior Advisor...? Oh. My. God. Your magical. I'm serious. I don't even know how you do it. And yes, I'll start working on getting user's opinions. So magical.....Your like a leprechaun o_o SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 03:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Your so magical...It makes me cry ;_; I'M SO AMAZED. WHEN I CHECKED MY TALK AND SAW THAT LEPRECHAUN, I JUST, I DIED. I DIED BECAUSE IT WAS SO AMAZING. My life long dream is...to be Nyan Cat. *Meows* SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 04:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Aha, You can get a Nyan Cat gif if you want. Also, I asked LoveMeDo what she would like to see in the Chizz Weekly, and she said Fun Stuff. So, Can we do a riddle for each edition of the newspaper, and then in the next edition, we say the answer to the last riddle, and put a new riddle? And If Im confusing you, I'll put an example: Edition #1 - First Riddle Edition #2 - Answer to the First Riddle, Second Riddle And then so on. So, maybe? SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 04:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Riddles Sure, I'll do the riddles! I have a good one: The kings adviser died recently. He takes the three of the smartest wise men and gives them each a hat they cannot see. The king tells them that there are red hats and white hats. He says there is at least one white hat. One hour later one guy knows his hat color. What was his hat color and what were the other wise men's hat color? '' That good? SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 04:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Aha, I didn't know either e_e. That's when I looked for the answer, LOL. Answer: ''All hats were white because it took the others too long to figure it out. If there were 2 red hats the guy with the white hat would know instantly. If there were two white hats he would figure it out sooner because they are the wisest people in the land. '' So...Yeah. Even I don't get the answer. I GTG Now, But I'll be back on tomorrow! SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 04:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) CHIZZ EMAIL Please check the email. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 13:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Live chat Please get on chat, because I need to talk to you. Thanks! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 17:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The Chiz(z) Weekly I'm not sure if most people spell chiz with one z or two. Anyway, I think a Thanksgiving edition would be a cool idea. If everyone's up for it, that would be awesome! :) Sparklyplatypus 21:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) My article is finished...but where do I put it? Reply if this platypus is worthy of your time 21:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I tried to put my article in the paper, but it screwed everything up. So I'l paste it here. Hopefully you can add it the right way: Featured Blog of the Week: iCarly Wiki Survivor Created by NerdyNoName, this blog features a list of users. Others must vote for people on this list. The person with the most votes in each round is voted off. This will continue until the last user is voted off. The remaining users as of now are Ddthegirl94, Alicia123, Hpforeverlastingx8, Seddie1196, Otherwordly Poptart, Sparklyplatypus, EpicFork, Booklover101, Sweet4421, MagicalMango, Cc71, Amythest444, Cameddie, Xxseddiegurlxx, SunriseDaisy, Samlovesham, Holy Chiz, Churchpants, iLoveSeddie1234321, Missbeth123, and Toadetterocks. Unfortunately, PurpleStripedFudgeParole239, NeneG, DryYoshi, and Latersgee have been voted off. The game is currently in its fifth round, so there’s still time to vote. Featured User of the Week: SpencerFanGirl123 This user is Spencer Shay’s #1 fan. She is a relentless optimist, a loyal friend, a hyperactive artistic comedian, and a Spish shipper. She is on chat often, so if you see her there, be sure to say hi. Featured Ship of the Week: Hamlien (Space Hamster/Alien) This new joke ship has one total supporter so far. However, its support is expected to increase as it becomes more well-known. Featured Episode of the Week: iBloop This episode, the fifteenth episode of season three, premiered April 17, 2010 and had 4.3 million viewers on its first broadcast. It featured bloopers from the first three seasons of iCarly, including some from episodes that were unaired at the time. Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor portrayed themselves to present the bloopers. Featured Character of the Week: Guppy Gibson Guppy is Gibby’s seven year old little brother. He made his first appearance in iPsycho and is portrayed Ethan Munck, Noah Munck’s real life younger brother. He is prone to taking his shirt off and his catchphrase is “Happy birthday!”. Reply if this platypus is worthy of your time 21:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Games & Puzzles Can I go Games & Puzzles on the Chizz Weekly, like Crossword and Wordschearch ect. [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 21:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanksgiving Edition Yes, I do think we should make a Thanksgiving Edition. [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 22:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Music Well, see. At the beginning it'd be nice and everyone will (probably) like it, but after some time it would just be annoying, especially if you're playing your own music. Then people would just do anything to avoid the mainpage. Follow your heart till it bleeds. As we run towards the end of the dream. 15:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly Hi! I saw on the blog that you need a Media Editor. What kinds of things would you need for that? I have ''some ''knowleadge about that, but it's a really small amount. If you can't find someone who is better I may be able to do that. Just let me know whenever[[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D']] TeeHee 02:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Delete. Done. [[User:ILoveSeddie1234321|'I am McCain']] (talk to me!) 03:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Chizz Weekly Ok Just let me know when you can![[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D']] TeeHee 21:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) no I don't agree with you teens is an important category for them to be in because they're under the age of 20 and also makes their pages even with Maranda Cosgrove's if we have to delete a category we should delete their birth year categories because in my opinion those are silly considering their birthdays are on those pages http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DevonAndersen#proposed_removal_of_the_birth_year_category Well Technically They are both now nineteen, so yes in my opinion. They are '''both' still teens and young adults. That's why on their page it has both teen and adult. So neither should be taken out until 2012 when they both turn 20, in my opinion. --DevonAndersen 17:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Puzzel (11/20) 1. iCarly 2. Jello 3. Elephant 4. Guess 5. Jug 6. Hello 7. Song 8. Super 9. Nick 10. Soon Copy and paste on source mode [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 00:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) C.W. Here is where my stories are. Labeled as 11/20/11 (Cast update, wiki update, news story, and ad) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 13:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry my stories weren't good enough. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 19:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Woah..Turkey...welcome... You've got a lot of cool chizz going on around your userpage...how do you do that? My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 21:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes...please. Any of it is fine... My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 21:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Cizz Weekly Hi! Do you think I could join the staff at Chizz Weekly (not necessarily media editor)? Like I told you earlier I don't have much knowlage with grapics, but I do have a lot of wirting/journalism experiance. So if you are in need of any other staff members I would love to be on the staff. If not, if you guys ever need some help with anything just leave me a message :) [[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D']] TeeHee 02:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Problem with css We added the highlighted usernames to our css on Victorious Wiki, but a couple of our admins names aren't showing up (Cat'n'Jade DANCE and KatyKat20). Could you please take a look at it for us? Mucho gracias :) Whatever is in need. Nothing "special" is coming to mind. [[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D']] TeeHee 03:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE Did PSFP say they weren't up to date? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 05:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Issues Okay, so for The Chizz Weekly Issues page, I updated it an added the First Issue, then put: Second Issue Coming Next Sunday! Is that okay? o_o And about actual issues, NeneG and I have our differences at times.....a lot of times....*coughs* Just thought I'd let you know that considering your our boss and the message above o_o So yeah, and really great job on the newspaper. I asked around on chat and they liked the layout. One of them said it looks pretty hard, which it is. But it pays off, doesn't it? :P SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 05:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly Okay, I want to do something, in the Chizz Weekly, anything, if that's okay with you My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 11:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I can do a funny chat story....And btw everyone saw your code on my page and is stealing it....I hope your not mad Some ideas Yeah, um, well...xD. I asked on chat and a user said they would like to have a picture contest. Like, one of our writers makes a blog and its a picture contest. Each picture contest has a theme, like 'Best Christmas picture' or 'Best iCarly gang picture', and whatever else. Then the writer choses the best picture in that week's contest and we feature it in the newspaper. So...just a thought. SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 14:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay then! SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 14:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Pending Canidates Here are my opinions: TenCents -''' Good canidate, since he's an admin and all. But he might be busy, so...hmmm....What kind of stories will he be writing exactly? 'SCherry08 -' SCherry's a fantastic writer. I've read her work, and it's pretty good. What exactly will she be writing from chat? 'Sweet4421 - '''She seems to have a good knowledge in editing, so she can help with layouts and such. SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 15:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Writing stories I can work on a story on a fortnightly basis; I'm too busy to do it all the time. The Dime (talk to the coin!) 16:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) How should I send you a story? By email, by chat, by comments, by talk page? The Dime (talk to the coin!) 16:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I sent you a sample story to give you an idea about what I write. The Dime (talk to the coin!) 16:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Chizz I'll do weekly. But what do I write in a newsletter? My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 16:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll do whatever...but what is a newsletter? Okay :) I'll do chat stories or anything else you want me to do Hey! I saw on the Chiz Weekly on the comments that there's still time to sign up. I was wondering, could I? Thanks, Ant 157349 Live like theres no tomorrow. 16:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd be willing to do whatever, I could write stories (I'm currently working on a new Harry Potter story and an iCarly script) or anything :) Ant 157349 Live like theres no tomorrow. 16:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Awesome! Thanks for the job:) Is there anything that I need to know? [[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D]] TeeHee 17:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pending Canidates Can we see a few example of TenCent's stories? And, LOL, if we die xDDDD. We really don't need anymore writers if SCherry wants to be on the team and TenCent's. I think we should have the on the newspaper staff, and editing and such is more of your thing, so you can have Sweet4421 if you want. SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 18:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. Don't worry :) Ant 157349 Live like theres no tomorrow. 19:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sample story I might as well dock this here... Imagine a world where there is a team of superheroes...Carlotta Shay, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, and Spencer Shay. A world where the team fights crimes, does the greater good, and saves the world on a daily basis from the clutches of the evil Maurissa Benson, Fredward’s demented mother. . Can’t imagine it, huh? Neither can I. That’s why we’re stuck with this… “Spencer, I’m home!” Carly yelled as she walked in. She stopped when she saw the kitchen. There were pots and pans and stuffing and turkeys and…stuff…everywhere. “Do I have to ask?” Carly asked. “Yes you do,” said Spencer, who was stuffing a turkey. “WHAT THE FUDGE DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN?!” Carly screamed. Spencer, who had fallen on the floor from the sheer power of that scream, popped up. “I’m preparing the Christmas turkey,” he said. “In November?” Carly asked. Spencer nodded. He clapped his hands. “All done!” he said. “I’ll just stick this in the oven!” He stuck the turkey in the oven. “I always like to get a head start,” he said. “Why?” asked Carly. “Because every year, something goes wrong with the turkey, and it takes several tries before we figure out why I get it wrong.” “How do you get it wrong?” “I don’t defrost the turkey,” said Spencer. “So this year, I’m getting a head start once again so I can eventually remember to defrost the turkey.” “But, if you remembered to defrost the turkey just now…” Carly said. “Yeah,” Spencer said, looking pleased with himself. “Did you remember to defrost the turkey when you were cooking it?” “Carly!” Spencer said. “Don’t you remember! It takes several tries before I…!” A look of horror crossed Spencer’s face. There was a loud boom. The oven door popped open and smoking and charred turkey went flying through the ceiling! Carly and Spencer looked up at the hole in the ceiling. “Well…” Carly said. “At least nothing can get worse.” There was a whizzing noise, and they saw the turkey fly down past the window and into the street below. There was the sound of glass breaking, people screaming, cars crashing, and dogs barking. “I should never say ‘at least nothing can get worse’,” Carly commented. There was another strange noise, and the oven caught on fire. “I’ll go get the extinguisher,” Spencer groaned. The Dime (talk to the coin!) 21:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly Idea! Hey Epic Fork! I saw the Chizz Weekly! But I really want to join:) And I have a good idea! We could use a caption contest..... Or I could be the Joker! I see you have your riddle of the week...But I could be the person who makes up the wikia jokes! PS: I was on the News Team before. ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 01:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Chizz weekly Gee, thanks! Regarding that story; it's called "Turkey Day." At any rate, since I've committed to a fortnightly basis, when do you want me to submit a story? The Dime (talk to the coin!) 03:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know that "Turkey Day" is meant to be published before "Hank and Frank." The Dime (talk to the coin!) 00:21, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hank and Frank will be the subject of a majority of my stories; most of the stories will be one-off, though. If I get time, I'll write a multi-chapter story that'll be published over a few weeks. The Dime (talk to the coin!) 00:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Happily :) Sorry I couldn't get back earlier, I had to go to school. But yes, I'd love to do Poll of the Week :) Ant 157349 Live like theres no tomorrow. 15:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's Cherry. I was wondering since I wouldn't be on chat anymore that I could do a story I wrote that would continue each week. Christine ran down the dark, winding around. Behind her, somebody-or something, chased. Around Christine, there were many trees. She was in the middle of the woods. She knew why the stranger was chasing her, and she knew bad things would happen if he-or it, caught her. That is when Christine tripped over a tree root, and the world darkened around her. Days are gone 21:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly Job Hey! I saw the latest/first issue of The Chizz Weekly, and I'm wondering if I can get a job? I know there are a lot of people asking, and that's why I tried to do this as soon as I can. Reply to me, cuz I'm awesome!!! RE: RE: Chizz Weekly Oh, I can do it rather weekly! If thats ok with you:) And yet.........Here is my riddle; I make you weak at the worst of all times. I keep you safe I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat and your heart grow cold I visit the weak but seldom the bold. What am I? Hope you like it:) ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 12:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hank and Frank Weekly I've been thinking over the fact that I'd wanted to do stories fortnightly. I'm willing to commit to weekly story-writing. Regarding "Hank and Frank." I'm changing the concept to a "book" of sorts called "The Legend of Hank & Frank", and the first story would serve as the first chapter, only, now it's called "Chapter 1: The Laws of Gravity." Is that ok with you? The Dime (talk to the coin!) 22:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) That seems good. The Dime (talk to the coin!) 22:34, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Just About To No worries. I was just about to.. DevonAndersen 22:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Your avatar! Just wanted to stop by and say I love your avatar. It's so cute ^.^. And Happy Thanksgiving, btw! SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 02:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Um yeah, XD. Im going to interview the user: Latersgee or TaraBridgette So yeah. I'll submit the riddle later, unless FSIR is doing it, *read riddle* XD SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 02:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/iCarly_Wiki:The_Chizz_Weekly/Issues/Issue_2 Hey. Ant here. I was just wondering if there is a theme for this weeks Chizz Weekly. Then I can prepare a "themed" poll matching the theme of the article. Thanks :) Ant 157349 Live like theres no tomorrow. 19:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. So far I've thought about; What do you like most about the Wiki? Editing the pages. I love putting down all the iCarly info I know! Talking about ships. The shipping pages have a brilliant atmosphere. Commenting on blogs. Some of them are so fun! Chatting on chat. It's really fun and 'it's instant! Don't know. I'll get back when I have more ideas :)Ant 157349 Live like theres no tomorrow. 20:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Comment Deleted the comment you wanted deleted when I stepped over Candy's "ancient" blog. Lol. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, I wanted to aaaask how to build a countdown AND how to search Wikia for tutorials for such stuff since you found out about it through it. Thanks in advance :D Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 20:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I got my fifth caption contest/first for the Chizz Weekly done. Here it is: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DryYoshi/DryYoshi%27s_Caption_Contest_5 DryYoshiBarney! 21:20, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Caption Contest 5 Link to my blog, please :) DryYoshiBarney! 21:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a question, you're always asking admins to delete the categories, when anybody can delete categories. Why? Henri P'Twa page Hi, EF - I'm pretty sure Henri's last name is P'Twa, if you look at how his name is spelled in the first photo I put on that page (his name is written on the large video screen at the iWeb Awards) Sam-I-Ham 17:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : She's right, it's spelt that way in iGo to Japan (although its not a French way of spelling at all and I wouldn't have expected it to be correct that way.) Mak23686 17:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No worries :) And I think you're right that's it's a good idea to change iMDB & Wikipedia. Sam-I-Ham 17:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Categories At this point, it is too late for new categories. If you want to do this next year, get in touch with Cartoonprincess, as she already talked to me about doing it. Maybe you two could team up together. And keep in mind, just because I'm doing this in November/ December doesn't mean that every one of these has to be around that time, too. ;) Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 21:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) RE OMFG Lol... IKR?!? Thanks for reading! I loved Up! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG]] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 01:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Game (11/27) Can you find 10 differences? [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 01:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You should enter your userpage in Amy's competition Ho Ho Ho I realize you make The Chizz Weekly, I want to write about Christmas (NeneG asked me to do this) and advertise my blog http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ICarly_Wiki_Santa_Claus/What_do_you_want_for_Christmas Tell me what you want! ICarly Wiki Santa Claus 19:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I meant I wanted to advertise. And that's a secret ;) ICarly Wiki Santa Claus 19:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey EpicFork :) I gotta say that I love your work with the Chizz Weekly and your userpage looks awesome! :) I love the running reindeer. lol ♣Cc71Happy Holidays! ◘ 20:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Chizz I wrote an article. You don't have to use it if you don't have room. I wrote this by wiki stalking matters. A Wiki Christmas? Oh, it seems like the wiki is going all out this year! Contests hosted by Amythest444, NeneG's naughty or nice list, Jon's Secret Santa, Wrapping paper requests and even our very own Santa Claus! There is even a Wiki Christmas, December 18. Not only that, but the week before is going to be Christmas Week? Well everybody find those blogs, or maybe even think of your own creative idea. Blogs will have the category "iCarly Wiki Christmas". Enjoy your Christmas, everyone. Schedule here. Don't call me a PUPPET-The Rex Powers 20:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It's good! But I don't spend as much time on this wiki anymore so I feel out of the loop xD How do you like it? ♣Cc71Happy Holidays! ◘ 20:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Credidation Um, Sexy Rexy. JK JK um, you can just say SCherry08, Cherry, or Days are gone. Your choice. Just not Rex. Omg you're BadeBerry! LOL No wonder. You're awesome with codes! :D How come you quit that account? Ooh a Christmas theme would be epic! (like you! XP Epic'Fork) ♣Cc71Happy Holidays! ◘ 21:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! lol I'm sure they won't scoff at you. They might be reluctant to fix the whole theme though. Maybe just change the iCarly Wiki logo at the top to add some christmas decor or something :D ♣Cc71Happy Holidays! ◘ 21:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think it'd be pretty cool to put the hat on and some other small decor details. In the spirit of Christmas =D Lol I made my signature Holiday-ish and I'm planning to make it merry christmas during the week of christmas. ♣Cc71Happy Holidays! ◘ 21:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) That'd be so cool! :D You should do that! I would but too bad Idk how xD ♣Cc71Happy Holidays! ◘ 21:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) My Turn to Make a Suggestion Maybe for the next issue of The Chizz Weekly there could be a featurette on the iCarly Wiki Awards? I'm trying to spread the word as much as possible so everyone feels involved in it. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 23:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Aw yeah that sucks. -_- But you've been doing great on it! Good luck! It's a huge responsibility as I can see. (It's why I didn't sign up xD) I know I won't be able to always be prompt in turning it in. I recently signed up for somebodycool's paper on Victorious but I got myself a partner and it's biweekly, so I'm really hoping that will make it okay. ♣Cc71Happy Holidays! ◘ 23:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, biweekly can mean either fortnightly or semiweekly. Sorry for not being clear. Anyway, here's the blog if you wana see it: Random's blog & btw I thought she's a girl? ♣Cc71Happy Holidays! ◘ 23:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) My Ad Around the holidays, we should embrace the family aspect that the wiki has. Not only will you nominate and vote for episodes, characters, and quotes, but for other users, too. You can find a list of the Nomination Blogs here. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 00:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the well wishes :D Lol on her profile, it says I AM A FEMALE. Ikr? If I don't have my entire focus in the iCarly chat, I can't really get into it at all. That's why I've been going on the Victorious wiki more lately. Mainly I just come here to private chat w/ some people. Btw the new issue looks great :) ♣Cc71Happy Holidays! ◘ 00:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL it's alright! Yeah your BadeBerry account was cool. I think it'd be easier for you to have material for the Chizz Weekly when the episodes are airing again. xD iCarly news, cast news, episode reviews, etc.. ♣Cc71Happy Holidays! ◘ 00:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Chiz Weekly Banner Hey Epic! I noticed the chizz weekly needed a new banner, so I decided to make one. Hope you like it! :) Hey as you can see i'm BeavCoon i'm new here. I am just wondering how everything works here. please let me knowk. also i think we culd become great friends on here and are you a girl BeavCoon 04:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly Banner I made a banner for The Chizz Weekly. It's nothing special I also made a holiday one [[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D]] TeeHee 05:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yo. I kinda don't get it................... Lol. :O But thank you. And again sorry for the late reply. My talk page messages are kinda bugged up. I'm considering contacting Wikia cause that's the Idk how manieth time and it's getting annoying. Thanks btw. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 12:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Did the two MediaWiki thingies for you. Sorry again. My talkpage messages are fudged up. One time I get it, the other I don't. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 16:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) That's amazing. I've been searching how to do profile music. You beat me. D: Thanks Thanks for fixing that page on House of Anubis wiki. I'm an admin there. Thanks again xD [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 01:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) That's her sister 0_o [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) Hi Um.. how do you that music thingy for your profile? Thanks! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 19:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the offer of help... Hi! Thanks for responding to my comment earlier. =) I think part of the problem was: I hadn't recieved my verification email for signing up (and thus didn't know I had to verify). I mean, that would make sense why it told me I couldn't edit. But now the plot thickens! Now, I don't see the edit button at all. I feel really confused, like I'm the only one who doesn't know the words to "Jingle Bells" or something. lol PrettySirenx 00:51, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Regarding my editing issue... I'm so sorry for bothering you with all this. I posted this on the Jerrette page too, but I didn't know if you'd see it there, so here is my response to your suggestion: I tried that link you suggested and it takes me to the edit window, but everything there is static and unclickable, uneditable and I get a message saying that "This page has been locked to prevent editing". And, like I said, the edit button on the Jerrette page is gone for me entirely. So, I decided to check out the Spam page. On that page, I could see the edit buttons. But when I clicked to edit, I got the same message. I mean, is there maybe a hold on new members editing things? This just doesn't make sense and I feel really bad even bothering anyone about it, because I'm normally self-reliant, but I have no idea how to fix this. PrettySirenx 01:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Screen shots uploaded I uploaded the screen shots you asked for. There were two and I put some info on there to try to further explain. Again, thank you so much for your help! PrettySirenx 01:57, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your help! I cannot say thank you enough for your help!! That makes perfect sense and I just thought of it as I was coming back to check on this issue and lo and behold! haha. Again, thank you!! =) PrettySirenx 03:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey there :] Hey EpicFork. Haven't talked to you in a bit. What's up? :D I made a new signature! xD Cc says hi! You should reply. 04:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Halo. :) Here's my wiki update article for the Chizz Weekly: Wikia Update Wikia has added a "share" button next to "contribute", which allows you to share a page via Facebook, Twitter, or e-mail. Problems such as the "view full site" link on mobile not working and the toolbar at the bottom of the page not moving have been fixed. Also, the editor and Admin Dashboard have been updated to match the wiki's theme. Some issues Wikia has been having are restoring blog comments, deleting layouts in the Layout Builder resulting in error messages, and the search field overlapping page titles. Hopefully, these issues will be fixed soon! Yeah... so there you go. Again, sorry for not having it last week! Look, Ace was here. Replies make me happy. 03:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Caption Contest 6 Here ya go http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DryYoshi/DryYoshi%27s_Caption_Contest_6 This time and from now on, can you post the winners + quotes too? Okay thanks a bunch :D DryYoshiBarney! 04:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Interview Here is my interview with Churchpants: PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 So, you've been on the wiki for at least a year. How's it been like on the wiki? Churchpants The wiki is really fun! xD. Everyone here is so awesome and is like a family to me LOL. I've made a lot of new friends and almost all of them are better than my real life friends xD PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 What is your favorite episode and why? Churchpants iChristmas!!! LOL it's such an amazing and hilarious episode! Miranda acted really well in this and I love how it shows how everybody is without each other. If they didn't have one another, it shows how they would be like ^_^ PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 Who are some of your friends on the wiki? Churchpants You should be sued for asking this question xD. Well a few are Cartoonprincess, Samlovesham, RosalieTheBrave, DryYoshi, Fudge, Maryan, and Tara PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 What are some of your hobbies? Churchpants Erm.....skating, playing the piano, DANCING, GAMES, volleyball, CHATTING ON THE WIKI, and hanging out with friends xD. The ones that are capitalized are the ones I love doing most LOL PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 Since Christmas is coming up, what do you want for it? Churchpants An iPod Touch mostly considering I've never had an iPod in my whole life -.-. I also want a new phone. Mine sucks butt xD. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 What is the inspiration for your username? Churchpants When I heard Churchpants on iCarly, I immediately wanted it to be my username xD. And since I was a newbie, I thought it would maybe sound "cool" xP PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 What is your favorite thing on the wiki? Churchpants CHATTING WITH FRIENDS! DUHH! xD I don't even need to explain why ^_^ PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 What is your favorite thing on iCarly? Churchpants iCarly gang's friendship FTW! If they weren't friends there wouldn't be an iCarly o_O PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 Who is your favorite admin or chatmod? Churchpants OMG LOL there's so many of them o_O. Well probably Aleeka b/c she's kind of funny when she gets angry aha PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 Why is it that people seem to think your older than your actual age, which is 11? Churchpants Well idk everyone thinks I'm mature for my age because I hang around adults a lot in real life xD. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 Would you like to say anything before we go? Churchpants Erm.....well I'd just like to say that I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas ^_^ ''Bloopers: '' PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 CHURCHPANTS, WHY YOU SO DIVA-LIKE? ChurchpantsYOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF BEING A DIVA! THERE IS MY ANSWER!!! PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 YEAH. SURE I DON'T, DIVA :P Churchpants BAT :P PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 GIRLY GIRL Churchpants WoMAN PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 YES, I AM A FEMALE. THANK YOU Churchpants YOU'RE A MAN-GIRL! PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 YOU'RE A SLOW GIRLY DIVA SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 05:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) New Chat Policy? Recently, a new chat policy has been added by one of our admins, Alica123. This policy explains many of the unwritten rules of chat, including no swearing even with the "Explicit" feature. These policies also contain rules about respecting each other on chat, which is very important. The rules state how it is important to think before you type, because even though this is the internet, there is a human being behind the icon. The New Policies Don't call me a PUPPET-The Rex Powers 13:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Epic :) I've got my poll here, for you! What is your favourite thing about the iCarly Wiki Christmas? The presnt wrappings! They're beautiful! The Candy Canes! They're soo pretty <33 The 'Hot Chocolate' blog! I loved my cupcake! The 'What Do You Want For Christmas' blog by Santa. I love saying what I want! Don't know. I hope you like it :) Ant 157349 I am beautiful in every single way. 14:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) My stories They should be in by tonight. LoveMeDo has a story too. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 16:56, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Stories and Sorry STORY 1: As you all know the iCarly Awards are here! Here is an interview with the founder and host: Q:When did you come up with the iCarly Wiki Awards? A:sometime in the summer. i saw that the glee wiki had their own awards but they just voted for aspects of the show. i wanted to expand it to the users of the wiki. Q:Who is helping you? A:when i first mentioned it, a lot of people started throwing suggestions around, mainly ideas for categories. probably my biggest helper was alica123. she made the award medals, helped me create ways to prevent cheating, and she's my tech support for the voting, since that's taking place on another website Q:When is the date? A:everything kicked off on the 25th. im not on here during the week bc of school so i post the nomination blogs over the weekend. nominations end on december 18th. voting starts that day and ends on the 28th. i didnt want to overwhelm everyone by posting all the nomination blogs at once. plus it takes time to count everything. Q:Why did you leave this fall? A:i left to focus on school. last year i stopped coming here around the fall, sometime around iSAFW and my grades improved. i felt it was in my best interests for me to take a break (especially bc im transferring to a new college in january) Q:Who is hosting? A:i am. a bunch of people wanted to host it with me. i almost said yes until they wanted to make a big spectacle out of it. someone even wanted to make a separate wiki for the awards. i decided that would take too much time and decided to host it myself. when i revealed the awards as the "big surprise" ppl actually started planning for next year. i doubt i'll be hosting it next year so im leaving that up for grabs. Q:Thanks! Any last words? A:i just hope that people enjoy the awards and i have to thank my promotion team for helping me out. i know a lot of people wanted to be part of this from when i first mentioned it. most importantly, i hope that everyone on the wiki contributes, no matter where they live, what they speak, or who they ship. STORY 2 iCarly Christmas iCarly Christmas is right around the corner! There are so many events, including Snata delivering Presents, Christmas Cookies and Cupcakes, A naughty or nice list, and a Christmas party live on chat! There are still room for two more events so hurry up and make an event! Click here for more info! Merry Christmas! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 17:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Also sorry I cant come into chat maybe later! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 17:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE Chat I am now online and please go to the link, so we can chat. Thanks :D http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 18:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured.... User - [[User:Alica123|'Alica123]]. Joined on July 24, 2010. Became an admin on November 10, 2011. EX-President of Wiki News Team.' Blog - [[User blog:Christmas Fairy/Present Wrappings|'Present Wrappings. 'Wrote by Christmas Fairy. A great way to get into the holiday spirt! ' Cast - [['Lexi Ainsworth]]. Played Lexi during Season 1. 'Now plays Kristina on General Hospital.' Pairings - [[Tibby]]. Pairing of Tasha and Gibby. Are dating as of now. ~~~~ RE Can u please come on icarly wiki chat, so we can talk? Thanks ;D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 00:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Im there but ur not [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 01:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly Am I still doing the Featured...of the Week for the Chizz Weekly? Because I haven't received any deadlines lately and it seems as though NeneG has been given my job.